


Kindle of the Lantern

by Radiant_Shooketh



Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grimm Troupe is not enslaved to the Heart, Not the traditional Ritual from the game, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight), They worship the Heart, female Grimmchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_Shooketh/pseuds/Radiant_Shooketh
Summary: The Lantern has finally been lit, my dudes.
Relationships: Divine & Grimm (Hollow Knight), Grimm & Grimmchild (Hollow Knight)
Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Kindle of the Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> "Through dream I travel, at lantern's call."  
> "To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall..."  
> -Troupe Master Grimm

With Scarlet born, Grimm knew what he had to do. 

To ensure that she properly grows, they will have to travel to dead realms and collect the lingering scarlet flames that stain the kingdoms of the fallen. With those flames, empowers the Heart and from that, helps Scarlet to grow. Scarlet was but a few days old but if flames were to be collected for the Heart, the power of those flames will speed up her growth exponentially. The only problem was that the troupe had to be physically summoned to a dead kingdom by an acolyte lighting one of the many Nightmare Lanterns that exist. Until then, the Heart will collect Nightmare Essence from all worlds and Scarlet will grow at a rather slow pace.

In the Nightmare Realm, King Grimm stood outside the palace balcony, staring off into the nothingness of red all around. He let out a small exhale; it could be a long time until they were summoned to a kingdom. 

Right now was a waiting game.

Grimm felt something settle in between his tall red horns. He smiled and his hand automatically went for his head to gently scratch the small head of Scarlet. “Worry not, my child. I will ensure that we collect flames for you.” Scarlet mewled softly in response and wrapped herself up in her premature wings, settling for a nap. Grimm chuckled softly and retracted his hand before leaning against the rail of the balcony, leaving Scarlet alone for her nap. She’ll be needing her rest. The Ritual is a very exhausting process, after all. 

Grimm would have to entrust the acolyte with Scarlet as they venture off throughout the kingdom to harvest the flames from several Grimmkins that are scattered throughout, as part of their duty to guard the flames should a Ritual ever occur. If flames are successfully collected, the acolyte would then return to the troupe master with the child, who has consumed some of the flames. They would then engage in a dance, of some sort. Battles make the flame stronger, and this speeds up the growth process for the child. Then, the Ritual would continue until they collected the last dying flames of the kingdom.

And then… 

“Your Majesty!” 

Grimm heard the familiar voice of Divine. 

“No need for such formalities, Divine.” He said with a chuckle. He turned around to see his friend. She looked… frazzled, if that was the right word. But her eyes also held frantic excitement inside them. 

“As you wish. Er, Grimm… A Lantern has been set!” 

This made Grimm stand up straight, not that he needed to look already tall. He was a rather daunting figure to look at: tall, and basically painted in scarlet. His cape, his horns, the eyes behind his mask… But then again, what is to be expected of a Nightmare King? “Some much needed news, indeed. Divine, tell me more, will you.” 

“The Lantern was set in a distant and desolate kingdom, Sir. The kingdom of Hallownest,” she informed. 

“Hallownest? Hmm, how interesting.” 

“Sir?”

Grimm knew of that kingdom. Many of his predecessors, including his own father, would make frequent visits to Hallownest. Grimm still remembered when the troupe visited while he was still a small larva, though not for purposes regarding a Ritual. Other affairs that he was left in the dark about. He was kind of surprised to hear about the fall of such a flourishing kingdom. But then again, ever since the Infection that took hold… Their demise was inevitable, and thus a Lantern was placed somewhere beyond their kingdom, should it ever occur. 

And it finally happened. 

“Prepare for travel to Hallownest. We depart as soon as possible. Divine, could you make sure the Grimmkins are ready? And the Grimmsteeds.” 

Divine bowed her head. “Of course, Grimm.” And while made her exit, Grimm straightened his cape. His hand went over to his horns and gave an affectionate pat to Scarlet’s head. She mewled quietly and shifted in her sleep. The start of a new Ritual to prolong the Nightmare Heart, and the aid of the development of his child.

**Author's Note:**

> "The expanse of dream in past was split,  
> One realm now must stay apart,  
> Darkest reaches, beating red,  
> Terror of sleep. The Nightmare's Heart."  
> -Seer


End file.
